


As You Are

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me, insecure!Bruce, maybe a little insecure!Tony as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt at Avengerkink:</p><p>"Bruce/Tony, insecure!Bruce</p><p>(Anonymous)</p><p>Bruce and Tony are finally in a relationship (after much wooing on Tony's part), and Tony is so happy that Bruce is happy, and he just wants to make him feel loved and happy and protected.</p><p>And Bruce does feel these things. He likes being with Tony, who cares for him and obviously respects his intellect and maybe thinks he's sort of funny too. Only he's sorry that Tony is stuck being with plain old him, when they're surrounded by gorgeous teammates, and Tony's always had gorgeous reporters/models/other flocking at him, even before he became Iron Man. Bruce is just sorry Tony has to put up with his 'unappealing' visage, and wonders if everything else makes up for it.</p><p>Tony gets wind of this and sets out to prove that he finds Bruce fucking sexy, alright, on top of being his live in genius."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Cuz who doesn't love a little insecure Bruce now and then.

"God, you're beautiful." Tony hovered above, his arms propping him up. He leaned down and kissed Bruce softly before rolling himself over to lie next to him on the bed.

Bruce smiled, and hoped it was enough to mask the pang of guilt that Tony's words dredged up.

***

"Hey, let's stop in here for a minute." Tony had dragged Bruce out for a little shopping trip. He had spotted a tie in a department store window, and wanted to get a closer look.

Inside, he found what he wanted, then held up another one. "This would look great on you." He thought twice about it, then added, "But I can see where it might be a little too flashy for you, so..." 

As Tony began to place the colorful tie back on the table, Bruce stopped him. "No...you're right. It's nice." he stammered.

This surprised Tony. "So you'd wear it?"

"Sure."

"Well alright then!" It seemed that Bruce was in a rare mood today. Tony took advantage, as Bruce allowed him to make several other clothing purchases for him. Bruce wasn't anywhere near the clothes hound that Tony was, so this sudden change in attitude, while peculiar, delighted Tony. He rarely got the pleasure of lavishing Bruce with anything his heart desired, because Bruce never wants anything. He's a simple man with simple tastes, and Tony loves that about him. But Tony also loves to give presents.

***

Tony strolled into the lab one afternoon, but Bruce was nowhere to be found. He was about to leave, when he heard a voice coming from the bathroom in back.

"Now what am I supposed to do with this?" he mumbled to his reflection. Bruce read the instructions on the bottle of hair gel, then sprayed some onto his hand and worked it through his freshly cut hair. At that moment, Tony appeared in the doorway.

"What in the world?", his shocked expression escaped him.

Bruce turned to him. His hair had been cut short and close, and he was attempting to style the tuft of wavy tresses that was left on top. "Oh, hi."

"What did you do to your hair?" Bruce's curly mop was gone.

"Well, I thought it might be time for a change. Maybe try to update my style. Or lack thereof." Bruce appeared upbeat and hopeful. "Do you like it?"

It looked nice enough, but it didn't seem to fit him. Tony loved Bruce's unruly hair. The chaos on top of his head was the only reflection of that which was ever present inside of him. Tony began to suspect that something was going on here, but instead of pressing the issue, he decided to wait it out for a while.

 

Later that day, Clint wandered into the kitchen, where Bruce was pouring some juice.

"Hey doc. What's with the hairdo?" 

Bruce was patently embarrassed by the attention. Absentmindedly, he went to his default gesture of running a hand through his hair and, hey, it wasn't there. Felt strange. "Uh, just trying to be a little more stylish. It's hard to keep up with the rest of you, though. Thought Tony might like it. He's used to being surrounded by the beautiful people, you know." Bruce pretended to laugh it all off.

"Is that what this is all about?" Tony had been eavesdropping, but hearing Bruce's words compelled him to come out of hiding. He passed by Clint, waving his arm up and down, and continued. "The clothes, the hair? You're trying to make yourself pretty?" He'd be sad if he wasn't so angry.

Clint took this as his cue to leave.

"Look Tony, I know you love my big brain and my green alter ego, but you have to be a little disappointed with the package that they come in." 

"First of all, don't speak ill of your package. Your package is spectacular. I would know."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad it pleases you, but I'm serious here. Your past involvements have been with models and movie stars. I know I don't compare to them. I'm just trying to work with what I have, to be as attractive as possible for you." He cast his gaze to the floor. "I feel like I'm failing miserably."

Tony sighed. "Involvements - that's a nice way of putting it. Sure I slept around with a lot of the so-called 'beautiful people'. And for most of them, that's all they were. Pretty faces and nice bodies. I'm not particularly proud of all of that. However, I am immensely proud to be in a real relationship with you. I love everything about you, inside and out, exactly the way it is." He paused for a moment, shaking his head ever so slightly. "And you have no idea how gorgeous you are. Which is probably a good thing, because a) there's only enough room around here for my ego, and b) I don't need another reason to worry about losing you to someone else."

Bruce wasn't expecting that. "What are you talking about? Why would you think you'd lose me?"

Tony took Bruce's hand in his. "You're my equal in every way. But the one thing you have going for you that I don't, is that you're so easy to love. There have to be other people out there, ones that aren't nearly as high-maintenance as me, that you could be happy with."

"I'm not exactly the poster child for low-maintenance, either." Bruce felt relief and sheer happiness. "Aw Tony," Bruce wrapped his arms around him, "For the longest time, I didn't want to stay put anywhere. But now I have a place, and more importantly, a person, that I never plan to leave. Unless you end up changing your mind about me." 

"Not gonna happen." Tony squeezed him. "So, um..."

"What is it?"

"You'll grow your hair back, won't you?"

"Of course."

"Excellent." A pleased Tony then suggested, "Now how 'bout we go and unwrap that package of yours..."

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 2013


End file.
